My Little Monster
by TheStrangeFreakyMentalWriter
Summary: A short one shot with song based around Yuki and Shuichi. Read and Review. Monster By Meg and Dia.


In the line of love, be it with another of same or heterosexual sex. All have troubles, small as cut on a finger to a big as, calling out to another, as a low time cheat. Many comes at a time, for the latter of the choice never happen. But it does and it hurts. Being close of the feeling of being burned alive.

Yet, the feeling of being burnt, can ever be what can also be called as lying.

When love for Yuki comes rushing through Shuichi's heart. And though it can not be nothing more than a maze, dark and confining, for that the little pink-head would care nothing more, if Yuki would lied to Shuichi, than cheat.

And as lying and cheating can fall under the same title of a broken heart. You try telling that to Shuichi, who thinks, love is like a fairytale.

Shuichi, please, please man, for all the love of music.

**T****hink!**

Shuichi is just blinded by his ways. Yuki can see that, be it to see it as an entertainment or an annoyance.

Yuki at first sight, wanted nothing to do with Shuichi. For that the younger man messed up everything he worked for. Wanting nothing more to break away from the world. Away from a past that destroyed him. Mentally and physical.

Yuki's mind was far wanting a relationship. A partner to warm his bed and nothing more. But would the little pink-head listen? No.

And yet, somehow, later in his life. No matter of how it really came to spark a flame between them. And it burned away everything they felt in the past, whatever comes to newer tales, and down the road of tomorrow.

That spark awoke more than lust. It came as forbidden love.

How?

Unknown is the only true answer.

For that love is for them. And them alone.

Along of with all bagged that came with it.

Little details are known of their love. If one can call it that.

Of how their lips latched to one another. Hot and coupling. Clammy hands wandered over heated skin. Sweat, tears, moans, and skin echoed from one another being. Be it calmly or briskly.

Words are little to none that mashed with what's already known.

Creaks of the bed, volume more and more, banging against the wall. No care of awaken others who lived about, dared crossed their minds.

Only wanting each other, forever in each others arms.

Bathing in the afterglow of hicks, bruises, soreness, and lustful gazes lingered.

When eyes lock, as before in past times, their little play starts all over again.

Over time, those moments of lust and love come and go.

Soon replaced with another emotion.

Hurtful and damaging.

"Yuki, what's wrong? Yesterday it felt like we're on top of world."

"Only a useless brat like you, would think that."

"Yuki!"

"Go away. I have work to do. Don't you?"

"B-but . . . I want to spend the day with you."

"Now is not the time."

"Later?"

Yuki made no reply, not letting his eyes leave his computer. Typing away. Not taking in of woeful eyes watching him.

"Yuki!"

Again, paid no mind.

"Y-yuki . . . "

"Later."

Shuichi perks up to the lone word, a small smiled peek about his face. While his hands fisted up in joy and started to shake them in joy.

"Later, then Yuki!"

Making a quick dash over to his lover, giving a butterfly light kiss, and ran out the study. Rushing to get his things and head off to meet up with his band members.

If he stayed longer, he could have seen Yuki, using the back of his hand to wipe away the kiss mark. Coming close to wipe it on his shirt. Brought up to his lips for a moment. Shaking his head with his lightly amused face. Going back to work.

Through many troubles a couple have. Some come with a high price.

Even more when one dares not wanting to breathe a word to his lover.

Only to his friends. And no one else.

Why?

Not wanting to bother the lover, for his mind-set at the moment, his is work.

His lover's wellbeing should come when they have the time for each other.

Oh, how, little Shuichi pays for it. When one of his friends speaks word to his lover, of a time, where he couldn't do nothing. But it was for the sake of him.

The room was silent. Two lone beings rested within the room. One sitting upon the bed, looking everywhere but his love.

As his love, in some ways, glared at the pink-head.

"Yuki?"

"Quiet."

He did as he was bashily told.

Shuichi eyes soon looked to his love, as Yuki moved closer to him.

"Strip."

"What . . . "

"You heard me. Don't make me repeat it."

Shuichi soon did what Yuki order. Showing his battered body to Yuki.

Yuki was able to take in, that it was slowly healing, close to weeks old.

"Explain."

"B-b-but I-I thought . . . Hiro t-told you?"

"I want to make sure he wasn't to make feel bad for the past month."

To that Shuichi got to his feet, shirt falling from hands and landing on the floor. Now using his new free hands to hold on to Yuki. Hiding his face in the other's chest.

"I-I could never . . . " The pink-head started out with before adding. "You have work and don't want to bothered. I just never thought it would happen."

"You thought you would be rape?"

Shuichi shook his head.

"No. I was just looking out for you."

"How? Giving up without a fight and have them have your body. That is clearly mine."

"I'm sorry. I . . . "

Yuki quiets his love with a kiss, in hopes to calm him. Once his breathing became less labor, Yuki had Shuichi place in bed. Wanting him to rest and discus more of this matter later.

Yuki never made a move on Shuichi, wanting to give him a chance to heal. To become that wild nerve whacker Yuki knew him best for. Not that he would ever say it. To his love or those who thought them being together was for the best.

Though some disagreed at first, until seeing, what Yuki became of Shuichi.

All because Shuichi never gave it much thought. Nor listening to what others have to say. For that is how he is.

Yuki knows it and yet, later on, become to adore it.

Again, something he would never tell others.

In time, Shuichi's body healed. Buying time not to go stir-crazy, worked away in his books. Finding that after all this, words roamed through his mind. Begging to come out. Now and then, used his pencil to make a subdual beat to match the words. Humming as well. Anything to make this poetic story come to life.

Rarely leaving the bedroom, mostly for food and bathroom breaks.

Fast asleep when Yuki enters the room to, as well, sleep.

Taking notice of how the smaller body moves closer to him, reaching for anything warm.

A sign, that Shuichi was slowly healing.

Yuki already knowing that once that song was finally done. His lover would be back to as he was before. Soon later to find out of what happen to those who dared touched what was Yuki's. And without knowing, giving his love the break he needed after. Whether it be with someone he really can't stand.

"How's you been?"

"Fine, Hiro, really stop babying me."

"You're my friend. I have a right."

"Still . . . "

"You just want your lover-boy to do it? Huh?"

The other just blushed and looked the other way.

"Don't think I haven't tried."

Hiro just shook his head at the child-like whine that left the other's mouth.

"Maybe he's getting into that funk of his?"

"No, he's more quiet when that happens. He's been able to say a few words to me."

"So . . . no funk?"

"Didn't I just stated that?"

Hiro rose his hands up in defense, not wanting to pick a fight with his buddy. Over something that is seen as very dumb.

"Sorry, I forget how close you two are, sometimes." He said with an eye roll.

"Anyway, I got our new song ready."

"Sweet. Can't wait to hear it. What's the beat?"

"I will, when you tell me what Yuki did?"

"Wait . . . how?"

"Hiro."

Later that day. Shuichi became a new person.

"Oh, Yuki!"

Cosplay and everything.

As the other, not very shock at the sight. Deciding best that was no point, seeing this is how his love got a rise out of him.

To which, a light smirk graced the taller one's lips.

Once more that room was fully filled again. With the smell of sweat. Slap of skin meeting skin. Moans echoing as thunder. Unbearable words of understanding never once reached the other.

With the force of lips of another, lacked to other. Tongues toying one another. Air soon becoming needed.

Yet, the two didn't want to break apart. If they choose to, it was only for a moment. Before the lips and teeth clashed again.

The speed of the skin, volume louder. Skin becoming raw in a light reddish hue.

"Yuki . . . please . . . "

Small hands reached for anything within length. Wanting to lose sight of relative. Eyes locked.

Love and lust pooling the sight of each into blindness.

"Yuki . . . "

Nips and licks roamed the body below. As the other's thrusts started to become uncontrollable.

With final tugs and thrusts. Screams came.

Fading softly into a bright afterglow of two lovers.

"Yuki . . . "

The other grunted, as he started to light up a cigarette.

"Hiro told me what you did."

"Old wounds die-hard for me."

"Yeah."

Shuichi gave a smile.

"What?"

"I don't really mind. But I think sometimes you go to far."

"Only you would think that."

The other nodded, having sleep lid-hid his eyes, with only a tired look to give.

"Is this something, only we understand of each other?"

The other shrugged.

"How the hell, I'm I support to know?"

"By making love to me again?"

"Don't be cheeky. You have practice in the morning."

"Spoiled sport."

"That is just how you see it."

"Maybe."

Yuki took a moment to have a drag, before blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

"Yuki?"

"What?"

"Do you think when a date for the song to come out and if does well . . . "

"You want French or American?"

Shuichi just gives a smile before saying. "Whatever is fine. I got you with me."

With friends is another.

"And then . . . "

"If you finished that line, I might just kill you."

"Oh, don't be that way Hiro!"

"Why not?"

"Because I love him and he'll someday be a brother to you."

"Pass."

"Hiro!"

In the end, they ended up laughing.

"Before we make this final. We need a name for it."

"Yeah I have been racking my brain around it."

"It didn't kill any brain cells you had left?"

"Funny, Hiro, very funny."

"Still, Shuichi, we a title for it."

"It'll come to me."

"Better hurry, we have a deadline."

When in doubt, he goes back to his love for help.

"Don't you think your overthinking all of this?"

"No, Yuki, I need a title for this song. Just as bad as you need a title for your books."

"Still, the words play out a simple song. So make a simple title."

"To you they might be simple, but not to me."

"Sometimes you act like a little monster when it comes to what you call music."

"As the same with your books."

"Oh, drop it already it, you brat."

"Dick! You're the monster here."

"And?"

It finally came to Shuichi and gave a crazed smile of happiness when it was coming together in his head.

Just from his seat from the chair across from Yuki's work area, all but jumping to flopped to his lover. smothering him with kisses. Whispering little words of thanks into Yuki's ear.

"Thank you, my little monster. I'll see you at the sign-in?"

"Don't wait up for me."

"I won't."

Ending with another kiss, on the lips, dashing out the room. Readying to call Hiro of the news. The show was on for them. And just with an hour to go before the deadline.

The End.


End file.
